


The Storm

by Kate_Marley



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Historical, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Pirates, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23429731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_Marley/pseuds/Kate_Marley
Summary: A storm is closing in on the English Captain Arthur Kirkland, privateer, and his hostage, the Spanish captain Antonio Fernández Carriedo.
Relationships: England/Spain (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	The Storm

**Wild**

“Captain! Captain! A storm is coming!”

Arthur awoke with a start. Someone was hammering his fists against the cabin door.

He was dressed in an instant. Flinging the door open, he shoved Tim, the cabin boy, aside to get a better look at the night sky.

Indeed, a storm was coming. Dark clouds were pooling in the sky and the wind was freshening.

“Let me get out and help your crew.”

Arthur turned. Antonio, the Spanish captain, stood in the door to a separated part of the cabin where Arthur kept his prisoners.

“No,” Arthur said briskly. Antonio’s eyes narrowed.

“Nonsense,” he said. “You need every man for this storm. Besides, I’d rather see to it that the ship I’m on doesn’t sink.”

“Oh, very well!” Arthur groaned. He didn’t have time for this. “Just try not to fall off. You’re worth a hundred gold ducats.”

Antonio smirked.

“I won’t.”

**Stuck Together**

“That was quite the storm!” Antonio was shrugging off his drenched jacket.

“You can say that!” Arthur closed the cabin door. “By the way, thank you for catching Tim before he fell out of the rigging. That boy can be quite the idiot.” He looked to Antonio—and swallowed hard.

Antonio’s now sullied white shirt clung to his body, transparent from the water. It left nothing to the imagination: Not the broad shoulders and the hard planes of muscle on his chest; not the narrow hips and the trail of black hair that disappeared under his trousers.

After five hours at the steering wheel in a storm, Arthur should have been far too cold and too tired to lust after his prisoner. But his cock, the traitor, stood to attention.

Antonio narrowed his eyes.

“Oh well, captain,” he said, walking towards his part of the cabin. “We’re stuck together anyway.”

**Juicy**

Dead calm followed the storm, with no wind to carry them anywhere. The crew killed the time with booze and games of luck. Arthur killed the time with Antonio, who made the most of being stuck with him.

Pinning Arthur’s wrists next to his head, Antonio pushed Arthur against the cabin door. He thrust his oil-slicked cock between Arthur’s legs, grazing Arthur’s balls and the sensitive flesh beneath every time. They both moaned into a kiss they shared as much to heighten their sensations as to drown out their sounds.

Antonio’s hips stuttered. He came with a shout, letting go of Arthur’s wrists. Arthur wrapped his arms around Antonio’s neck, trying to thrust against his leg until Antonio grabbed his cock, fisting him hard and fast.

It didn’t take long for Arthur to come, too, thrusting into Antonio’s hand until his body was sated and his mind wanted more, _more._

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for a drabble challenge on the Discord “18+ Hetalia Writers Inc.” The prompts were “Wild”, “Stuck Together” and “Juicy”, and the word count goal was 150 words each.


End file.
